Shrine of the Mother
The Shrine of the Mother (Japanese: 聖母の祠, "Seibo no Hokora" / lit. "Shrine of (the Holy) Mother") is the central field of the ruins. It is where Mother will be summoned, but that won't happen for a while. Notably, this field looks a lot more grisly than its original version; intimidating cavern-like textures dot the field, as do countless skeletons in the background, some of which are of humanoid creatures with non-human features like wings or the structures of fish. It is also one of the more hazardous fields in the game. Several areas have long floors of spikes, and many platforms will actually sink into the spikes, damaging Lemeza if he doesn't jump off. Furthermore, a few rooms have crush traps that will instantly kill him. Proceed through this field with caution. *Area number: 9 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/mother-will-be-awaken Mother Will Be Awakened] *Entrances and Exits: **A-3: Twin Labyrinths (G-1) **C-1: Endless Corridor (B-5) **E-6: Chamber of Extinction (H-5) **F-3: Endless Corridor (E-2) *Grail Tablet: (C-5) Map Items Treasures Map *Location: (A-3) **Enter from Twin Labyrinths (G-1) place a weight on the dais. Be wary of the trap over the dais, as well as the trap immediately after grabbing the map. Diary *Location: (E-2) **After presenting the Talisman to Xelpud and getting rid of the Skull Walls, attempt to grab the treasure chest at (E-2) by touching the pillar that falls. After doing so, talk to Xelpud in his hut, then return to have Xelpud stop the pillar. Death Seal *Location: (F-3) **After removing the skull walls enter from Endless Corridor (B-5, requires speaking to Philosophers) and place weights on the two daises. Crystal Skull *Location: (B-2) **Break the Life Seal to open the chest. Equip the Mulana Talisman to approach and open the chest without being hurt. Sacred Orb *Location (C-2) **Break all four seals to open chest in the middle of spikes on bottom. Software [[bounce.exe|'Bounce.exe']] *Location: (E-4) **Break open the chest behind the false statue using Sub-Weapons. Puzzles Chamber of Extinction shortcut *Enter (E-5) and walk across the floor above the elevator to collapse it and open the way to Chamber of Extinction. Get Rid of the Skull Walls *Present the Dragon Bone to the statue's head at (B-6). The statue will not be there if you do not have the map for the area, or do not have yagomap.exe+yagostr.exe equipped. You must have looked at the combined software map for the statue to appear. Reveal the left-most ladder at (D-3) *Talk to the Four Philosophers and use the Death Seal on the key. Traps *Location: (C-1) **Underneath the leftmost statue, the floor will quickly raise up and crush you if you stay too long. *Location: (D-4) **The odd bit under the open section with no apparent purpose will rise up and crush you if you linger above it for too long. *Location: (A-3) **After grabbing the map, the ceiling above it will come down and crush you if you don't move away quickly. Coin Chests *Location: (B-5) **One of the statues on the left of this room can be destroyed with the Katana, either before OR after the transformation. Category:Fields